La faceta desconocida de los Cullen
by AdriG.Cullen
Summary: Edward todavía no había encontrado Bella no se convierta para los Vulturis. Así que va a Volterra y ahí le ponen una prueba. Conoceremos a un Edward muy diferente, más pasional, más sexi...
1. La prueba de Edward

_Esta historia está relatada desde el punto de vista de Edward. Espero que les guste_

**Capítulo 1**

**La prueba de Edward**

La última vez que vi a Bella fue hace tres días. Ya la echo de menos. Tuve que viajar a Italia a hablar con los Vulturis. No puedo dejar a Bella en peligro. Me da igual (bueno, quizá no tanto) lo que digan Carlisle, Esme o Alice. Han entrado a registrar la habitación de Bella y ella corre peligro. Pero tampoco la quiero transformar hasta que me case con ella. ¡Es una testaruda! Lo que daría yo por no haberme transformado…

Edward conducía por las carreteras de Italia a todo gas, como de costumbre. Se acordó de Bella, que odiaba que condujera así. Al cabo de dos minutos, llegó a Volterra. Estaba decidió a negociar con esos estúpidos vampiros que no respetaban a los humanos… ¡Qué asco de vampiros! Intentaría llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, aunque él ya tenía un plan…

No tardó en encontrar a dos guardias.

-¡Mira! ¡El estúpido vampiro enamorado de una humana!-dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Cállate!-dijo el otro en un inaudible murmuro- ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar con Aro, si no es molestia-dijo Edward, mirando con mala cara al que se había burlado de él.

-Acompáñanos

-¿No crees que es mejor no molestar a nuestros amos?-dijo el burlón.

-Si está aquí, será por una causa interesante…Ellos sabrán lo que hacer.

Así que lo guiaron hasta la sala redonda con los tronos. Allí sólo estaba Aro.

-¡Hola, querido Edward! Tú por aquí… ¿Qué tal Carlisle?

-Bien. Vengo a negociar

-¡¿A negociar?! ¿El qué?-dijo casi gritando. A Edward Aro le estaba resultando ridículo. Parecía idiota cuando hablaba así, como si todo fuese una fiesta. Sin embargo, se olvido de eso y dijo:

-A mi…mmm…amada le ha desaparecido ropa. Supongo que no hace ni falta que diga que tus hombres andan detrás de esto…-como el idiota no respondía, Edward siguió-Bella ha estado pensando lo de transformarse…y no está muy segura. No obstante, no pienso dejar que la matéis.

-Mmmm… ¿y quién te crees que eres para impedírmelo?

-En primer lugar, no te lo quiero impedir de forma estricta. En segundo lugar, soy su novio y ella es mi amada. Y en tercer lugar, la amo, y el amor lo puede todo.

-Que quiere negociar, que el amor lo puede todo…mmm…-dijo Aro, cavilando- Pongamos a prueba tu amor…

Edward esperó, impaciente…

-No la vamos a matar…pero tendrás que separarte de ella durante dos meses. No podrás acercarte a ella. Pasado mañana empezará el reto. Adiós-dijo escuetamente.

Sin decir nada, Edward salió de aquel lugar. Dos meses sin su amada…Aquello iba a ser doloroso. Pero lo conseguirían…Él lo conseguiría por ella. Ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer…


	2. El Edward nunca conocido

**Capítulo 2**

**El Edward nunca conocido**

Esa noche, Edward se quedó en un hotel. Sin pensárselo más llamó a Bella.

-¡Edward, mi amor! Te he echado muchísimo de menos…

-¡Bella, cariño, yo a ti también! ¡Espero que no hayas estado mucho con ese perr…quiero decir, Jacob!

-Edward…-dijo Bella, en tono de advertencia-Mira, tengo que contarte una cosa…

-Me estás acojonando…

-¡Cállate, coño! Pero me tienes que prometer una cosa…que, diga lo que te diga, no te enfadarás ni harás ninguna estupidez…

-¿Acaso lo he hecho alguna vez?

-Mejor cállate y escucha…Ayer fui a la Push y…

-¡¿Qué?!

-…Jacob me besó…

-¡¡Quéeee?!-saltó Edward-¡¿Qué ese chucho perro de sangre caliente( que por eso siempre está cachondo) te ha besado? Mira, no voy y lo mato porque he prometido no hacer ninguna gilipollés porque lo prometí…

-Ya he hablado con él…está muy arrepentido.

-Bella, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar que un estúpido perro…¿Qué quieres hacer mañana por la noche?

-Pues…no sé…¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-Yo-dijo Edward tímidamente-quiero darte la impresión equivocada pero esta vez la impresión será real…

-No…no te entiendo. Es que estoy soplada.

-Que quiero tema, coño-saltó Edward-Ya está…ya lo he dicho…

Bella no dijo nada, hasta después de un minuto

-No conocía esta faceta tuya, Edward…Pensé que no querías.

-Bueno, los vampiros cambian de opinión…Si te molesta esta faceta, la cambio…

-Mmmm…no…si en verdad, sí quiero. Soy toda tuya

En su fuero interno, las entrañas de Edward empezaron a bailar la conga.

-Qué bien! Oye, ¿tú eres virgen?

-Edward, sabes que sólo he sido tuya…Mmmm ¿y tú te has tocado pensando en mí?

-No, eso solamente haría que tuviera más ganas de…

-Ah

-¿Y tú te has tocado pensando en mi?

-No, no estaba tan desesperada…

-Bella… ¿estás segura de esto?

-Edward…quiero saber lo que se siente siendo humana…Quizá, después no sea igual…

-Ah… ¿y quieres que use condón?

-¿Un vampiro puede embarazar?

-Ay, es verdad, no. De todas maneras, con mi fuerza y mi… rompería el condón.

-Joder, Edward, me estás poniendo…-dijo Bella de broma.

-Jajajaja… ¿y dónde lo vamos a hacer?

-Eso ya lo decido yo…te va a encantar.

-Sí-dijo Edward-mañana vas a sudar…


	3. Noche de fantasías

**Capítulo 3**

**Noche de fantasías y algo más**

Edward estaba en el viaje de regreso a Washington, para volver a su casa en Forks.

Mientras estaba en el avión no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y en lo que pasaría esa noche.

"Esta noche, por fin, tendremos una nueva experiencia-pensó Edward, enrojeciéndose- Me extraña que Bella haya aceptado… ¡y menos de la manera en la que me lo dijo! "Soy toda tuya…"-Edward estaba tan caliente que tenía miedo de que el "ánimo" se le subiera…- Me pregunto dónde lo haremos, porque Charlie estará en casa de Bella y en mi casa estarán todo…aunque conociendo a Alice seguro que se apunta… ¡con lo que le gustan los tríos! A veces me da hasta vergüenza entrar en su mente. ¡Está siempre pensando en sexo! ¡No me extraña que cada noche tengan tema…! Joder…-Edward estaba molesto consigo mismo por leer los pensamientos de Alice y porque, encima, solo estaba pensando en guarradas- Tranqui, Edward…-se dijo a sí mismo- es normal, amas tanto a Bella que quieres unirte en cuerpo a ella…"

De repente, se acordó de Jacob…

"¡Ese perro no tiene otra cosa que hacer que ir besando a mi novia! No lo mato por ella, porque si no…-Edward no quería pensar en Jacob, pero aún así…-¡Espero que no esté imprimado de Bella, porque eso ya sería la gota que colma el vaso! ¡¿Pero cómo se puede ir así por la vida?! ¿Qué pasa, que no hay más mujeres por el mundo? ¡Bella es mía! Yo estoy enamorado de ella, y ella, de mí… Así que si ese chucho se aburre, que se compre una muñeca hinchable para que practique o que se vaya a un prostíbulo y verá cómo se relaja. ¡Joder, es que esta caliente en todos los sentidos! Y el colmo es que me tengo que comportar bien con él por Bella. La próxima vez que lo haga, a la mierda el tratado: voy a esa chabola donde vive y lo mato a golpes.-Edward se estaba poniendo muy furioso, así que intentó relajarse y pensar en otro tema- Sólo espero que Bella no vaya mucho a la Push después de lo que ha pasado.

El resto del viaje se lo pasó pensando en Bella, su mala suerte y, por extensión, en Victoria.

Mientras iba en taxi hasta su casa (ya que no quería ir corriendo para evitar el momento de llegar a su casa), pensó en el maldito Aro:

"Ese estúpido y desgraciado vampiro se pasa la vida fastidiando a los demás…Se va a enterar el muy hijo de…"

Pronto llegó a casa. Allí le esperaban todos, excepto Bella.

-¡Hola hermanito!-dijo Alice, llena de felicidad y saltando hacia él.

-¡Hola, Alice!-dijo Edward, arqueando una ceja mientras pensaba "esta niña cada día está peor, la pobre; estará necesitada de…"-¡Hola a todos!-dijo, mientras se dirigía a su madre y le daba un cariñoso beso.

-¿Qué te ha dicho ese idio…Aro?-preguntó Carlisle, ansioso.

-He llegado a un traro con él: que me dé tiempo porque Bella no está muy segura todavía de querer transformarse…-mientras lo decía, Rosalie lo miró como diciendo "lo sabía"-…por ellos-el rostro de Rosalie ensombreció al instante- Pero ese estúpido arrogante ha querido poner a prueba mi amor: quiere que me separe dos meses de Bella.

Alice y Esme se entristecieron, mientras Emmet decía:

-Pues vaya mierda. ¡Con lo que me habría gustado a mí una pelea a lo grande…!

-¡Emmet!-dijo Rosalie, un poco afligida.

-¿Lo sabe Bella ya?-preguntó Alice.

-No, se lo diré esta noche.

Mientras decía esto entro en la mente de Alice, que pensaba:

"Sí, pillín…A saber cuántas travesuras harás tú esta noche. ¡Qué envidia me dan! ¡Con las pocas ganas que tiene Jasper últimamente…!

"¡Mierda, ésta lo sabe!-pensó Edward- Espero que no diga nada, porque si no, me muero de vergüenza (que ironía)"

-Pasado mañana empieza mi "prueba", así que esta noche iremos a dar un paseo por Port Angeles.

"Sí, seguro, un paseíto…-volvía a pensar Alice- Pero tranquilo, hermanito, que no voy a decir nada- pensó ella, mirándole.

Edward se tranquilizó, y preguntó en general:

-Por cierto, ¿ha habido novedades en mi ausencia?

-Aún no-respondió Carlisle-Victoria no ha aparecido más veces. Y es curioso, ya que podría haber aprovechado que tú no estabas para atacar…Supongo que sabía que estábamos vigilando la casa de Bella.

-Vale…Voy a vestirme para ir a casa de Bella-mientas lo decía, miró a Alice, que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Te ocurre algo, hermanita?

-¡Nada!-dijo ella, sobresaltada.

-Ah, mejor.-y subió a vestirse.

Estaba esperando en la habitación de Bella a que terminara de vestirse. A ella se la veía nerviosa, lo normal.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, le preguntó:

-Bella, ¿te apetece ir a otro lugar antes de…?

-Mmm…sí-respondió ella, un poco nerviosa y poniéndose colorada- Me gustaría ir al restaurante al que fuimos una vez en Port Angeles. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, pero… ¿no crees que llegaremos un poco tarde? Ya sabes que Charlie es muy estricto con el horario…

-No te preocupes. ¡Le he puesto somníferos en la cena! Así que esta noche podré llegar a la hora que me dé la gana.

Edward se unió a las risas de ella. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso apasionante.

-Soy la persona más afortunada del mundo por tenerte-dijo ella, casi sin respiración por ese largo beso.

-¿Tú, afortunada? ¡Por favor! ¡Pero si nunca he conocido a una persona con tanta mala suerte!

-¡Tú levántame el ánimo!-dijo ella, irónicamente.

-Vámonos, que esta noche es de travesura-dijo él, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Uyyy, Edward. ¡Qué…apasionado estás últimamente!

Bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Charlie en el sillón, viendo algún deporte.

-¿Te has tomado la cena ya, papá?-preguntó Bella, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí-dijo él medio adormilado-pero qué sueño me ha dado…

-Ya te he dicho que trabajas muy duro…descansa…Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.

-No regreses muy tarde-dijo con una voz que parecía casi un murmullo.

Llegaron a Port Angeles a la media hora. Dieron un pequeño paseo y luego fueron al restaurante al que había ido en otro momento.

La recepcionista era una chica joven que se quedó atónita mirando a Edward; su belleza la había cautivada. Bella, molesta porque la recepcionista no articulaba palabra, dijo:

-¿Nos da una mesa o qué?

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo la recepcionista, dejando de mirar a Edward-Supongo que quieren una zona algo personal, ¿no?

-Sí-dijo Edward.

-Sig…Síganme, por favor-dijo ella, de nuevo cautivada por la belleza de él.

Los guió a la mesa y, cuando se hubo ido, Edward le dijo:

-No deberías ser tan dura con ella.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo trataste tú a la camarera la última vez?

Comieron tranquilamente. Bella comió un plato de pasta y Edward fingió que comía un plato de ensalada.

Cuando terminaron volvieron al coche. Mientras conducía, Edward preguntó:

-¿Me vas a decir dónde lo vamos a hacer?

-Ya lo verás…Tranquilo, hombre, ¡que parece que estás más nervioso que yo!

-Es que lo estoy. Sobre mi recae una gran responsabilidad.

-Ya…Oye, Edward, ¿qué te han dicho los Vulturis?

-Ahora no, Bella. Ya te lo contaré.

-¿Por qué ahora no?

-Porque quiero que estos momentos sean bonitos, y el simple hecho de nombrarlos a ellos lo estropea todo.

-Ah…

Al poco rato llegaron a Forks.

¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?-preguntó Edward, ansioso.

Ella le miró. Había pensado mucho dónde podrían hacerlo. Así que le dijo:

-Continúa por la autopista hasta el final.

Edward la miró, muy sorprendido por esa indicación.

-¡¿Lo vamos a hacer en el claro del bosque?!

-Sí, ¿no te gusta la idea?-preguntó ella, con un tono un tanto afligido.

-Me encanta-dijo él con una sonrisa pícara. Y empezó a cantar-"Hoy es noche de sexo, y voy a devorarte nena linda…"

-¡Edward! Me das miedo-dijo ella en broma, riendo. Él se unió a las risas de ella.

-He esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Yo también. Sabes, mi fantasía era hacerlo en un prado, contigo, ¡y se ha cumplido!

Pronto llegaron al final de la carretera. Bella se subió a su espalda y fueron a toda velocidad hasta el claro del bosque.

Empezaron a besarse… Ella le quitó la camisa suavemente y le toco su pecho musculoso, fuerte. Siguieron besándose y ahora le tocó a él: le quito la camisa y el sujetador. Siguió besándola, pero esta vez bajo por el cuello, suavemente, deslizándose, hasta llegar a sus pechos, a los que también besó y tocó con pasión, mientras ella disfrutaba. Él siguió bajando, suavemente, y le quitó los pantalones. Estaban disfrutando de lo lindo, sobre todo Bella. Ahora le tocó a ella besarle el pecho e ir bajando hasta llegar a sus pantalones vaqueros. Le desabrochó el botón y se los bajó. Llevaba unos bóxer negros, muy sexis, en los que se marcaba un gran paquete. Poco a poco, se quitaron uno a otro la ropa interior. Ella se quedó muy asombrada cuando vio el gran paquete de Edward.

Se tumbaron en el césped. Siguieron besándose hasta que Edward tomó la iniciativa. Muy suavemente, la penetró. Ella gimió y el siguió, cada vez más rápido. Se besaban y abrazaban mientras tenían sexo.

A Edward le estaba llegando un olor, pero no hizo caso a eso. Siguió penetrándola, y ella gimiendo, durante otros quince minutos, hasta que él se corrió.

Se quedaron tumbados en el césped un rato, hasta que pasaron varias cosas a la vez. Él reconoció varios olores a la vez: el de la sangre de Bella y un olor a vampiro. Así que dijo, desesperado:

-¡Vístete, rápido!

A ella sólo le dio tiempo de ponerse el pantalón cuando Edward la cogió y fueron corriendo al coche. A él sólo le había dado tiempo a ponerse el pantalón, como ella. Bella se preguntaba qué pasaba, pero miró al espejo retrovisor y le pareció ver un destello naranja entre los árboles.

Nota del autor: pensarán que soy un pervertido por contar esta historia, por escribir esto. Pero yo no lo veo así. El sexo no debería ser tabú; para mí, es una forma más de amar, sobre todo entre estas dos personas

Mi historia no es una continuación de Eclipse, así que Victoria sigue viva

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque haya sido muy largo.


	4. Una proposición inesperada

**Una proposición inesperada**

"Maldita sea-pensó Edward-es que la estúpida vampiro no nos puede dejar en paz ni en nuestros mejores momentos..."

Sacó la cabeza por la ventana del coche y gritó:

-¡Si estás necesitada y necesitas sexo, pues te compras un pene en lata o un consolador, joder!

Bella lo miró, escandalizada.

-Cariño, relájate, toma aire…

-Vamos a mi casa. Allí estarás segura. Luego llama al chucho que quiero hablar con él…-dijo él, en un tono que denotaba fastidio.

"Menuda noche…y cómo está ella desnuda… ¡Me he puesto a 1000!-Edward quería pensar en otra cosa- No es momento para pensar en sexo. Mi novia está en peligro porque una maldita vampiro en celo no tiene otra cosa que hacer que seguirnos…"

-Ed, cariño, me he dejado la camisa en el prado…-dijo la muchacha, preocupada.

-Da igual…ahora lo importante es que la guarra esa no te toque.

-Edward Masen Cullen, o te relajas o te obligo a que me hagas una repetición de lo de esta noche en el coche-dijo ella, con tono autoritario.

-Mujer, si me lo pides así…pues preferiría portarme mal-dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Hombres…!

-Vampiros, querrás decir-dijo riéndose-Pero compréndeme…Es más de un siglo sin sexo…

-Pues parece que tienes experiencia…-dijo ella, sonrojándose.

-¿Te ha gustado? Si es que es lógico…un vampiro como yo sabes hacer de todo.

-Creído, ejem-dijo ella, fingiendo una tosecilla.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana lo repetimos?

-Mmmm…Mejor pasado mañana…¡Déjame tiempo para descansar!

-Como quieras…-dijo sonriendo.

Al poco rato llegaron a la casa de los Cullen. Como Bella iba sin la camisa, se escondió detrás de Edward, que tampoco tenía puesta su camisa. Dejaba al aire libre un torso musculado que cualquiera envidiaría…Salvo los vampiros.

Cuando entraron, la familia estaba en el salón. Esme fue la primera que los vio llegar, y fue a recibirlos. Pero cuando vio que estaban sin camisa, se quedó asombrada, sonrojada y quieta. Se oía una risa de fondo…La risa de Emmet. Edward oyó varios pensamientos, pero se centró en los de Alice, que parecía que gritaba por dentro…

"Jajaja… ¿Te lo pasaste bien, hermanito? Se nota… Pero deja de pensar en sexo, que tienes el "ánimo" levantado…jajaja"

Edward se miro los pantalones disimuladamente, para ver si se le notaba mucho. No se le notaba tanto…

"Tranquilo, hombre… Por cierto, que bien que estás sin camisa. ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo así!

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Mmmm-empezó a decir Edward.

-Nada, Carlisle…Es solo que mi hermanito ha tenido su primera experiencia-dijo Alice, con una sonrisa pícara y unos ojos relucientes.

Todos prorrumpieron en risas, excepto Edward y Bella.

-¡Felicidades hermanito! Por fin te has desvirgado-dijo riéndose a carcajadas.- ¿A que es malísimo, Bella?

-Pues, la verdad, no sé qué decir…-Edward la miró- Está bien, ¡ha estado fantástico!-cada vez estaba más roja.

-¡Já! Seguro…-dijo su hermano Emmet.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué habéis llegado tan repentinamente y semidesnudos?

-Me pareció ver a cierta guarra por allí-al ver que nadie lo entendía, dijo- ¡A Vicky! ¡Victoria!

"En verdad no fue Victoria…Fui yo con una peluca naranja…"

-Pero sólo vinimos por si acaso… No creo que fuese Victoria.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó Bella.

-No cariño…algo me dice que no.-Alguien me dice que no, pensó para sus adentros.

"Sólo quiero una cosa… Un trío"

-Bueno-dijo Edward-vamos a ir a mi habitación…a cambiarnos, ¡malpensados!

Subieron a la habitación de Edward. Él le dejo a Bella una camisa suya y él se puso otra.

Al poco rato llegó Alice. Edward puso mala cara.

-¡¿Y ahora qué coño quieres!?

-¡Edward! ¡No le hables así!

-¡¿Tú sabes qué es lo que quiere ella?! ¡Un trío!-dijo intentando no elevar la voz-Y si no acepto, le dirá a todos que vamos a hacerlo mañana…

Pero de pronto, Edward cayó en la cuenta de algo. Los Vulturis…

-Bella…Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Tengo que separarme de ti un mes. Es el precio a cambio de que los Vulturis te dejen tranquila…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué nos quedamos sin sexo?-dijeron las dos a la vez.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú también quieres hacer el trío?-preguntó Edward, alucinando.

-Bueno…Me haría ilusión.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Alice, divertida- Si es que todas queremos…Sólo eres tú, que eres un amargado sexual.

-No te pases, salida sinvergüenza mete manos.

-Gracias Ed, yo también te quiero-dijo irónicamente.

-Bueno, Bella…Esta será nuestra última noche. Pero estarás bien aquí con Alice…Así que no te preocupes…No me echarás mucho de menos mientras estés con esta p…Alice.

-Y… ¿para cuándo dejamos el trío?-dijo Alice.

-Mmm… ¿Qué os parece si lo hacemos la noche que venga de mi prueba?

-¡Vale!-dijeron las dos.

Se lo dedico a mi amiga de siempre:

E.W.C

Espero q te guste, mi Alice;)


	5. La marcha de Edward

**La marcha de Edward**

Bajaron de la habitación de Edward. Él tenía que explicarles a todos que tenía que marcharse, durante un mes, por culpa de un estúpido vampiro de Italia que parecía idiota compulsivo y que se dedicaba a entrometerse en la vida de la gente. Para colmo, dejando aparte todo esto, a Edward le caía fatal.

Mientras bajaban, Edward oyó los pensamientos de su familia. En estas ocasiones odiaba oírlos, pues toda su familia estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esta noche. Algunos incluso intercambiaban opiniones de cómo lo habría hecho él. Todos decían que lo había hecho bien, excepto Emmet, que tenía complejo de protagonista. Pero a él le daba igual lo que opinaran. Él lo había pasado genial. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que su hermana tuviese que interrumpir aquel momento. Había interrumpido su primera vez y todavía no había tenido ni tiempo de tener unas serias palabras con ella. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido…El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando llegó al salón, todos se quedaron callados.

-Conmigo no hace falta que disimuléis-dijo Edward, riéndose- Y menos tu, hermanito-dijo dirigiéndose a Emmet.

El interpelado lo miró, y luego, se rio.

-Tengo que daros una mala noticia…

-¿Qué Bella está embarazada? ¿Alice ha visto cómo Bella estaba embarazada?-preguntó Rosalie, desesperada.

-¡¿Quieres dejarme terminar?! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Vale, mi niño… ¡Relájate!

-Mañana-dijo, sin hacer caso al comentario de Rosalie- tengo que irme de casa. Como ya sabéis, fui a hablar con los Vulturis, en especial, con el mari…con Aro-había estado a punto de insultar a Aro- Y el muy…ejem… me ha puesto una prueba: Tengo que estar separado de Bella durante un mes. Si consigo superar esta prueba, cosa de la que estoy completamente seguro, Bella quedará a salvo. En mi ausencia, la queridísima Alice-dijo, con un tono que denotaba fastidio-se encargará de estar con Bella, de cuidarla y asegurarse de que esté bien. Lamento mucho no habéroslo dicho antes, pero no he tenido tiempo…

"Se nota"-pensó Alice-"Las necesidades sexuales son lo primero, por supuesto"

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que Aro no te ha engañado y lo que quiere es mantenerte alejado de Bella para atacarla?

-Porque se supone que Aro es un hombre de palabra y "amigo" de Carlisle. Respecto a Bella, ya he dicho que Alice la protegerá y, si puede ser, os pido que vosotros también la protejáis…

-Claro q sí-respondieron todos.

-Gracias…

Edward y Bella salieron de la casa. Mientras se dirigían a casa de Charlie, Bella preguntó:

-¿No sería más fácil que tú me convirtieras ya? Sabes, así nos ahorraríamos que tú te tuvieses que ir, que yo me quede sin ti, que tus hermanos tengan que estar cuidando de mi las 24 horas… ¡Y todo eso porque tú quieres esperar a que nos casemos!

-Bella, te lo he dicho mil veces… Quiero hacer las cosas bien y quiero esperar al matrimonio. Además, Alice-dijo el nombre con un tono despectivo- estará encantada de cuidar de ti, y los demás también. Te lo aseguro.

-Te echaré de menos, mi amor.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Charlie, vieron que éste se había quedado dormido en el sofá en el que siempre veía el futbol. Los somníferos habían hecho efecto.

-¿Crees que es mejor dejarlo ahí o llevarlo a su habitación?-preguntó Edward.

-Creo que es mejor llevarlo a su habitación…Ahí se va a destrozar la espalda.

Edward lo llevó a la habitación, mientras Bella subía a su cuarto y se ponía el pijama. Apenas le había dado tiempo de entrar en la habitación cuando Edward llegó.

-Ha sido una noche fantástica-dijo Bella.-Gracias.

-A mí también me ha encantado. Ha sido la mejor de todas.

-Eres fantástico en "la cama"… Eres fantástico en todo. Quítate la camisa, Ed…

-¿Para qué?-dijo él, sonriendo.

-Me encanta verte sin camisa-dijo, mientras ella misma se la quitaba a él.

-Mmm… ¿Te apetece una prórroga?-dijo él, seductor.

-¡Claro que sí…!

Así que volvieron a hacerlo. Se fundieron en besos apasionados, mientras él le quitaba la camisa y todo lo demás. Todo fue igual de bien que en el prado. Bella, al igual que él, estaba muy complacida. Todo era fantástico…Y esta vez no los interrumpía nadie.

Pero de pronto Edward paró.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella, jadeando.

Él se asomó a la ventana. El árbol se movía.

-Tu amigo el chucho estaba por aquí, subido en el árbol, el muy mirón…

Así que era Jake. Por una parte, Bella se sentía mal porque Jacob había visto como ella y Edward hacían el amor…Pero por otra, no se arrepentía ni se sentía culpable. Nadie le había dicho que se asomara a su ventana. Es más, a Bella le parecía una falta de respeto.

"¡¿Es que todo el mundo nos tiene que interrumpir?!-pensaba Edward-Primero la necesitada de mi hermana y ahora el chucho sarnoso este…

-¿Por qué todo el mundo nos tiene que interrumpir?-dijo esta vez en alto.

Como ya no tenían más ganas de sexo, se pusieron a hablar.

-¿Tú sólo has hecho esto conmigo porque te tienes que ir, verdad?-preguntó Bella. Llevaba mucho tiempo callada, pensativa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es que durante meses te he pedido tema y, de repente hoy, tienes ganas…

-Simplemente me he decidido, y también quería que tuvieras un buen recuerdo antes de irme.

-Así que si los Vulturis no te hubiesen puesto esa prueba, ¿no lo habrías hecho?

-No lo sé, creo que sí. Llevaba tiempo con ganas…

-Ah…

-Bella, ¿te vas a enfadar por eso?-preguntó él, con tono triste.

-¿Tendría algún motivo para hacerlo?-dijo ella, sonriendo.

Para Edward eso era un no.

-Gracias por esta maravillosa noche-dijo él, esta vez.

-Gracias a ti.

Se dieron un largo beso, hasta que ella se quedó sin aire.

-Te echaré mucho de menos. Y pórtate bien. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas a ir?

-A Alaska, supongo. Y lo mismo te digo: ¡Pórtate bien!

-¿Acaso yo me he portado mal alguna vez?-pregunto ella, con una sonrisa pícara e irónica.

-Te amo, Bella. Espero con impaciencia el día de nuestro matrimonio.

-Yo no te voy a engañar: no me hace mucha gracia lo del matrimonio. Pero quiero estar contigo eternamente, siempre a tu lado. Quiero ser una Cullen. No quiero separarme de ti nunca…

-Tranquila…Nadie tiene por qué saber que estamos casados. Lo llevaremos en secreto.

-Claro, será un secreto siempre y cuando tu hermana no arme la gorda en la boda…

-Le hace mucha ilusión prepararla…

-Oye, hablando de Alice, ¿por qué le habrá dado por hacer un trío? Ella tiene a Jasper, ¿no?

-Quizá Jasper hace tiempo que no quiere tema con ella. Pero Jasper tiene razón: a Alice le encanta el sexo. Jasper la ama, demasiado, pero tampoco quiere estar siempre con lo mismo.

-Ya…Los entiendo a los dos. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo va a querer eso después de conocerte tanto tiempo…

-Supongo que la necesidad le provoca que ya no tenga ni vergüenza. Intenta convencerla, cuando yo no esté, de que lo mejor para ella es estar con Jasper y no ponerle los cuernos. Yo llamaré a Jasper para decirle que se anime un poco con Alice…

-Sí, eso es lo mejor-corroboró ella.

-Ahora duerme, Bella.

-No quiero-dijo ella, aunque tenía muchísimo sueño.-Quiero estar contigo hasta el último instante…Voy a estar demasiado tiempo sin verte…

-Sólo será un mes. Sé que sobrevivirás a eso…Te amo- y empezó a cantarle su nana.

Bella no tardó en quedarse dormida. Había sido una noche muy larga y agotadora.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se fue por la ventana para no levantar sospechas de Charlie y esperó a Bella fuera de la casa. Bella lo iba a acompañar hasta el aeropuerto, con los demás Cullen. Edward no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues Bella llevaba la mitad de una tostada cuando entró en el coche.

Se reunieron con los otros Cullen en la zona de "salidas" del aeropuerto. Eran las 10 de la mañana, y el vuelo de Edward salía a las 11:45.

Era la hora de la despedida. Los Cullen estaban colocados en fila india. Edward se fue despidiendo uno por uno de todos. Primero a Emmet, al que estrechó la mano y le sonrió, diciéndole algo en secreto; luego, Rosalie, a la que dio dos besos cariñosos; Carlisle, al que estrechó también la mano mientras él le decía que se cuidara; Esme, a la que dio dos fuertes abrazos y varios besos, mientras ella le decía que tuviese cuidado y que le quería mucho; Jasper, al que estrechó la mano y le dio un abrazo de hombres; Alice, a la que dio un abrazo mientras le decía que por favor cuidara de Bella; y, por último, su novia.

-Cuídate mucho, Bella-le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- Te amo-le dio un beso- Te echaré muchísimo de menos-se besaron fuertemente y se fundieron en un abrazo eterno.

-Adiós, mi Edward-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Te amo.

Mientras Edward entraba por el puente de la Aduana, todos le agitaban la mano en señal de despedida. Él les devolvió la señal y a Bella le mando un beso.

Bella y Alice se abrazaban. A pesar de lo que había pedido Alice, ella la seguía queriendo igual… Eran inseparables.

Ahora tendrían que estar un mes separados. Pero Bella estaría bien con Alice, siempre y cuando ella no hiciera de las suyas.

Pero un mes, comparado con el tiempo que estuvieron separados cuando Edward se fue durante mese, no era nada. Lo superarían.

Y Bella se salvaría de los Vulturis… Para siempre.


End file.
